It is known to deposit garbage into containers which when full of garbage are transported to a landfill or other receiving site for the garbage. It is also known to provide such containers with reciprocating floor containers for facilitating the removal of garbage from the containers. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,929, granted Nov. 22, 1988, discloses the floor member and support bearing system for a reciprocating floor conveyor which has been used in garbage collection containers. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,708, granted Sep. 16, 1989, discloses the floor members and support bearing system for another type of reciprocating floor conveyor that has been used in garbage containers.
Herein the term "container" is used to mean a truck box, a trailer box, a transport container and fixed installation containers. These containers all include a bottom, two sidewalls and two end walls, one of which is openable. Some include a top. The bottom is formed by or includes a reciprocating floor conveyor.
My aforementioned U.S. Pat. No 4,748,893 discloses a hydraulic drive assembly for powering the reciprocating floor conveyor and a desired sequence of operation.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a container for garbage or some other material which includes liquid which drains to the bottom of the container, a reciprocating floor conveyor in the container, and a liquid collection and disposal system.